Again
by Lady Bulma1
Summary: First Songfic of Lenny Kravitz - Again!!!! A Bulma/Vegeta Sad Story after Vegeta blew himself up during Buu Saga. Now you read Bulma/Vegeta and Trunks' POV's!!!! Please R&R!!!


A song fic that I wrote for Bulma and Vegeta. I luv this song! I luv it,I luv it,I luv it!!!!!! (Uhl……Don't mind me,I'm just silly! :P ^_^ ) With Bulma and also Vegeta's POV's……… Just a scene after the Buu saga. When Vegeta sacrificed himself.  
  
Song: Lenny Kravitz – Again  
  
  
  
  
  
Again  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've been searching for you,  
  
I heard a cry within my soul.  
  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before,  
  
Know that you are walking right through my door."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
*~*Bulma's POV*~*  
  
"I wonder………Where you are,what you are doing right now. Are you thinking about me?! Or have you allready forgotten me? As time goes by very fast,I want to know. Do you still care about me?! Months without you seemed eternity. I couldn't sleep,I couldn't eat,I couldn't think. Everytime, when I lay still, I see your face. Everytime, I sleep, I can still see you in my dreams. I just can't get you out of my thoughts. All these time's, I wonder, what would it have been, if you were still alive? We could have been such a happy family. And right after you left me, Dende send me a gift. A very special gift. A gift that I would never let someone take away from me. Right after you left, I carried your child. No………OUR child. Now,I have a hope. I hope that you will be able to go through my labour with me. But I know that can't be done,can it? It's just my fantasy. My fantasy that is too good to be true. Even if you can't go through my labour with me,I still hope I can see you for one time. Even if it is for one day. Even if it is for one hour. Even if it is for one minute. I now realize that I can't live without you. I can't wait for your return. I can't wait to see you again. I need you,don't you know?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"All of my life,  
  
Where have you been?  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again.  
  
And if that day comes,  
  
I know we could win.  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*~Vegeta's POV~*~  
  
"It has been months,since I left. Still I see through your eyes. I can feel your pain. I can feel the child's ki. OUR child. I miss you. I miss you like crazy. When every hour passes by,I think of an eternity. When an hour has pas, I can't stop the scream in my head. It screaming for you. YOU made me feel. YOU made me care. YOU made me love……… I can tell that I have no feelings for you. But I know better. I can't fool myself. I can't fool my heart. I can't fool anyone. You are like fire. Letting me burn all day,all night. Never I will find rest untill I see you again. Months without you seemed like Hell.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"A sacred gift of Heaven,  
  
For better worse,wherever.  
  
And I would never let someone break you down,  
  
Until you cried,never."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
5 years later  
  
Bulma walked around in the large empty room. Trunks was playing with Goten. Time flew by very fast. 5 years have passed by since his death. Bulma was on the verge of tears………But she held back. She couldn't believe that she lost him. Bulma walked into the kitchen. Right after she did,tears streamed from her eyes. She looked at the dinning table. She covered her mouth with her hands. She cried………  
  
"My God!" She couldn't hold back anymore. She had many memory's. The dinning table alway's reminded her of Vegeta. He alway's yelled her name. Actually he yelled………  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Woman!!!!! Where is my dinner! I demand you to ………" But he was allready cut off when Bulma put his dinner at the table. Then he smirked.  
  
"About time!" Bulma sighed.  
  
"You know,Vegeta. I also have a name you can use!" Vegeta grinned.  
  
"I call you whatever I want to call you." Bulma ignored him and she took her dinner from the kitchen too and she sat right accros Vegeta to eat. She stared at the Prince. He lived in her house for so many years and still,she couldn't get used to the fact that the Saiyan ate so much. She was really amazed by the Saiyan's appitite. She couldn't stop straing at him. Which made Vegeta very nervous.  
  
"Woman!!! Can you stop staring me like that?! You human runt!" Bulma fired up.  
  
"Look who's talking,mister arrogance!!!!! You're the runt here!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"No,you are allready the big fat runt!!!" Bulma ignored him and she left the dinner table. She didn't even touch her food and she ran upstairs………  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"All my life,  
  
Where have you been?  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again.  
  
And if that day comes,  
  
I know we could win.  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Vegeta,some times. I really wished that I have never met you. Then I wouldn't be feeling this! This pain is unbearable! I really wished that………" Bulma quickly covered her mouth with her hands, "No! I'm a bad person! How can I even say that?!" Bulma slowly walked to the sofa and there she was……lying there,crying for the lost of her love.  
  
"It's so unfair!!!!! Why can't I just lead a normal life for just once!!! Just once,damn it!!!!" Bulma started to throw things. She threw her books, the tv remote, and everything that was lying at the table. She even threw away the vase with roses that Goku and ChiChi gave her. She was so mad and all. But when she threw the vase,the potsherds cut her arm. Bulma yawned as she felt the pain. The blood streaming from her arms. Flooding away………They were flooding and flooding away till there was no more blood left to bleed. She watched and it reminded her of something. Or someone. It reminded her of Vegeta. As he was fading away from Bulma. He blew up himself in order to save all the people from Earth. But still,that didn't work. Still that didn't make Bulma happy. She lost someone she really loved and she really cared for. Although Vegeta never showed Bulma that he loved her,she knew. Bulma knew that deep in his heart,he loved Bulma very much.  
  
"Vegeta! Why?! Why have you left me like this?!?! I need to know! Tell me why!!!!!" Bulma collapsed. She let her tears flood. She cried the whole time.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy? Why are you crying?" Bulma quickly turned her back to her son. She quickly wiped away her tears.  
  
"No,I am not crying at all,my son." Trunks shook his head.  
  
"No,mommy. You're lying. You are not suppose to lie." Bulma nodded with still tears flooding away. She held her son closely with her. Not letting him go.  
  
"Trunks,it's just that I………God! I miss your father so much!" Trunks nodded his head and he held his mother's hand. He smiled,although he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Mommy,it's okay for you to cry. I miss dad too." Bulma didn't know what to say anymore,but to cry louder. She held Trunks even tighter than she allready did. She was afraid to lose him as well.  
  
"Trunks,promise mommy that you will never leave me………Okay Trunks?! Promise me!" Trunks nodded.  
  
"Don't worry mommy,I will never leave you as long as I'm around you! I won't………" Bulma smiled with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you,Trunks…………"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"At everytime I've alway's known  
  
That you were there, upon you throne  
  
A lonely queen without her king  
  
I longed for you,my love forever."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*~Vegeta's POV~*~  
  
"Bulma,I wish I could come and see you again. I wish I could come and be with you again. I wish I could come and embrace you again. But that is just one thing I am dreaming of right now. But somehow I wish it was true. I hope you are waiting for me. Because I AM going back. I AM going back to you again,I promise……"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I ever see you again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*~Bulma's POV~*~  
  
"Vegeta,I don't know whether you are watching or not. But I just wish I could tell you how much I miss you and how much I have been thinking about you lately. Trunks misses you alot. Vegeta,can't you just come here and just tell me right at this moment that I don't have to worry and that you are okay? Vegeta,I miss you so much that I can't even eat nor sleep. Although you've been gone for 5 years,it just seemed like you left me since yesterday. I watch myself cry every day and night. And not only I am crying,Vegeta. Trunks,your son is crying every day and night with me. Everytime I hear him snicker I come into his room and I see tears in his eyes. He keeps asking me the same question.  
  
"Will dad ever return to us?" That is what I hear from Trunks every day and every night. If only you could see how much we miss you,Vegeta. If only you'd see and then return to us again………"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*~Trunks' POV~*~ (AN: my first Trunks' POV!!! ^_^)  
  
"Everytime I hear myself cry. I hear a snicker and then a cry. Is it me? Is it me who is crying? When I look into the mirror,I see myself caught up in red eyes. I know that my dad wouldn't like it to see me in this mess. My eyes are red. Dark curles beneath my eyes. Dad,you haven't seen me yet. And I haven't seen you. We both haven't ever met each other. Kind of strange,don't you think? I mean,you are my dad and still I have never met you……… Other kids at my school are lucky. They all are. At least they have a father. Why am I saying that?! Because I am jealous. I am very jealous at the kids in my school. I see all of my friends with their father. Their father picking them up from school. Driving them away to home with a car. Like father and son. An experiance that they will alway's have I won't. Maybe I will never experiance that. Maybe you will never come back to us again! Maybe you will leave mommy and me in pain like this forever! No,dad. I can't believe that. That's not true. You will never forget about mommy and me, will you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Everytime I look into the mirror,I can still picture you embracing me. I could never forget that moment. I guess that was the one moment you got so close with me." Bulma stared at the mirror where she could find herself dressing in her red silk and long beautifull dress. She smiled at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Vegeta,I can still remember that this was one of your favorite outfit that you liked me to wear for you. You really did liked this outfit,didn't you?" Bulma smiled again when she was still staring at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Mommy,that outfit…………is beautifull………What are you wearing it for?" Bulma smiled at her son with trouble. She tried not to cry again like she did most of the times. She wanted to talk to her son without any crying.  
  
"Trunks, this is the outfit that your daddy liked me to wear. He loved this outfit. He said that I ……………" Bulma couldn't talk any further. She cried. Her tears were running down from her cheeks again.  
  
"Your daddy said that I looked like his angel in this dress………He seemed to mean what he said. Really………He meant it………" Bulma covered her face. She burried her face under her hands. Trunks sat next to his mother. Leaning his head against his mother's shoulders.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again."  
  
  
  
~*~Vegeta's POV~*~  
  
"I can feel your anger for me. The pain that I caused. Bulma,Trunks. Please forgive me for what I have done to you. I made you suffer. I didn't intend things to end this way.  
  
Bulma,Trunks. You might you not know that I can hear you,but one thing is for certain. Trunks,how can I ever forget about you and your mother…………You know I never will. Although I wish there was a way to see you again Bulma. And I wish there was a way that you,Trunks,will ever have the chance to see me………"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Mommy,do you still think that dad wants to see us? He hasn't been back to you for a while." Bulma smiled a little.  
  
"Trunks,I'm sure that your father won't let us down. Your father isn't like that. He will never forget about us." Trunks hesitated.  
  
"But why haven't he come and look for us then? Why,mommy?" Bulma had no answer for that question. Her son was smart. And sometimes he was too smart. Bulma just couldn't find an answer at that question.  
  
"Well,I really don't know,Trunks." Bulma sighed. She had an idea that Trunks asked the right question.  
  
'He didn't really forgot about me,did he?! Doesn't he care about his son either?! Oh,Vegeta. I wish I knew. I wish I knew where you were and what you are thinking right now!'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Bulma……………" Bulma looked up. Not knowing who was calling her name. When she looked up,she didn't saw anyone. Except for her son. But it was impossible for her son to speak to his mother by her name.  
  
"Who………Who is it?!" Bulma looked around her. Trunks stared at his mother. Not knowing why she is staring around her.  
  
"Mommy,what are you staring at?!" Bulma raised her eyebrow.  
  
"You're saying that you didn't hear someone calling my name?!" Trunks shook her head. That's when Bulma thought that she was imagining things. But that thought changed when she heard the voice again. The wisper…………  
  
"Bulma,don't you recognize my voice anymore?!" Bulma didn't know who it was. She kept staring around her.  
  
"Hey! Who is it?! Quit fooling around I have no time for games,you big fa………"  
  
"Big Fat Runt?!" Bulma was suprised. But then she knew.  
  
"Vegeta!!!!!! My God! Where are you?! I can't see you! Where are you?!" Bulma scanned around her. But Trunks was the only person around.  
  
"Vegeta………Isn't that the name of my dad?!" Trunks bit on his lips. Not knowing what was going on either.  
  
"In the mirror,Bulma." Bulma ran to the mirror and she saw him. Vegeta! It was really Vegeta…………  
  
"Vegeta!!!!!!!!!! How?!" Vegeta smiled a little. He was happy to see her again. He had missed her. Missed her alot.  
  
"Bulma,this is only for once. I can only use this mirror to contact with you for once. This is forbidden. Strictly forbidden. But I couldn't stand to be alone anymore. I had to see you. I had to see our son."  
  
"Forbidden?" Vegeta just nodded.  
  
"I'm in the room of that Yemma guy now. If he finds out that I use his stuffs to communicate with Earth,he'll send me to Hell." Bulma was speechless. She had no idea what to say. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. And who stood in front of her.  
  
"Never mind that right now. I am happy to see you again………Is that my brat?!" Vegeta stared at the 5 years old boy who was hiding behind his mother. Bulma nodded with happiness.  
  
"Yes! Yes! This is Trunks,Vegeta. Trunks,I like you to meet your father." Trunks and Vegeta both walked closer to the mirror and both hands placed at the mirror. Hand against hand. One tiny hand with one big hand. After serveral minutes,Vegeta smiled at his son.  
  
"Trunks,you will train hard,won't you?! I expect you to be very strong whenever I see you again!" Trunks nodded with excitement.  
  
"Bulma………………It has been a while." Bulma nodded.  
  
"Vegeta,if only you knew how much I missed you." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"I know,Bulma………I know…………"  
  
Bulma had tears in her eyes. For one moment,her wish came true. She had wished to see Vegeta again………And the wish just came true……… It is just the matter of fact to enjoy the moment Bulma and Trunks had with Vegeta. Might be the last moment they had to bring some time with each other. Although time didn't last forever………At least they could enjoy that one moment. And maybe, their wish would be completely fullfilled. Bulma and Trunks might reunite with Vegeta again. But then,they might reunite with each other forever……… Who knows if they will ever see each other again?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
So,how was the story?! I hope it was good! Anywayz,please lemme know by reviewing my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
